


Down at the Local

by HumsHappily



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Gags, Hartwin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy turned as Harry followed him into the toilets, the noise from outside quieting as he shut and locked the door. “A pub loo, Harry?” Eggsy asked, licking his lips, and shrugging his jacket off, tossing it over a sink. </p><p>Harry tipped his head to the side, considering the cleanliness of the floor. “Your idea, if I remember correctly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down at the Local

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



Eggsy turned as Harry followed him into the toilets, the noise from outside quieting as he shut and locked the door. “A pub loo, Harry?” Eggsy asked, licking his lips, and shrugging his jacket off, tossing it over a sink.

Harry tipped his head to the side, considering the cleanliness of the floor. “Your idea, if I remember correctly.”

“I was a bit distracted,” Eggsy said, hands toying at the buttons of his shirt.

“Let’s not mince words, Eggsy, you had my cock in your arse,” Harry said, batting Eggsy’s hands away and straightening his tie. “Besides, are you truly going to tell me no? You could…” he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Eggsy’s neck. “But you won’t enjoy it as much as if you say yes.”

Eggsy groaned. “Don’t tease, Harry.”

Harry chuckled. “I’d never,” he said, hands slipping down Eggsy’s chest, following the planes of his body to his waistband. “Well, perhaps that is a lie, but I won’t be cruel about it,” he said, thumb flicking the button of Eggsy’s fly open. Eggsy moaned and Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. “Hush, my darling boy. We don’t want anyone to hear.” Eggsy nodded and Harry took his hand away, dropping to one knee.

“Yer gonna-”

“Shh. Let me take care of this,” Harry said, looking up at him as he leaned in, taking Eggsy’s zipper in his teeth and pulling down. Eggsy bit down on his lip as his cock sprang free to Harry’s pleased chuckle. “My, my, no pants? Naughty boy.”

Eggsy nodded, grinning wide. “Do I get punished?”

“Perhaps. Would you like me to take you over my knee and spank you?”

Eggsy groaned again, then gasped, hands twisting in Harry’s hair as a tongue ran the length of his cock. “H...Harry,” he whined. “Please.”

“Patience, darling.”

“I want-”

“I know what you want. However, I also I know what you need,” Harry said smoothly, taking his cock in hand. “Will you let me take care of you?”

“Yes,” Eggsy groaned, head thudding back on the dark polished wood of the walls. “Please.”

Harry chuckled, hand beginning to move as he dropped his head closer, tongue darting out to lap up the precome leaking from Eggsy’s slit.

“You are delicious,” he muttered. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yes,” Eggsy hissed in reply as Harry twisted his hand just so, making his hips jerk with pleasure.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Eggsy?” Harry asked primly. “Just here, against the wall.” Eggsy could only nod and Harry chuckled. “Very well. But not just now. First, I would like you to come for me. In my mouth, dear boy. I do promise I won’t spill any.”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy said, still nodding. “C’mon Harry.” Harry swallowed him down, and Eggsy choked on his breath, hips jerking forward. He practically wailed at the dry burn as Harry slipped a finger between his cheeks, pushing into his hole. “God, yeah.” Harry pushed his finger deeper, Eggsy getting increasingly desperate at the assault. “Harry!”

Harry pulled off with a chuckle, face flushed as he loosened his tie. “Are you going to come for me, Eggsy?” He wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock, stroking hard and fast. “Come, now.”

With a loud moan, Eggsy obeyed, just as Harry slipped another spit slick finger into his arse. Harry drank him down, licking his lips as Eggsy sagged against the wall. “Very good, darling. My gorgeous boy.”

“Just...just fuck me,” Eggsy panted, grinning down at him. “Please, Harry.”

“It seems I’ve finally got some manners into you,” Harry said, pulling his fingers away after a final stretch. “Very well.” He stood, and grasped Eggsy’s chin in one hand for a hard, claiming kiss. “Turn around and spread them.” Eggsy blinked, immediately doing as he was told and pressing his palms to the wall as Harry ran a hand over the curve of his arse. “Oh, Eggsy? I recall something about a punishment.”

“Wha-” Eggsy cut himself off with a sharp cry as Harry’s hand cracked down on his arse cheek, leaving a bright red handprint. “Yeah, Harry, please!”

“I simply gave you what you were so interested in earlier,” Harry said, unzipping and pulling his cock out from the gap of his flies. He reached into his jacket, pulling a sachet of lube and tearing it open to dribble over his hot skin. Eggsy whimpered at the sound of skin on skin as Harry slicked himself up.

“Harry, come on,” he pleaded. Harry sighed and unknotted his tie fully, pulling it from around his neck.

“Eggsy, if you can’t be quiet, I’ll have to help you,” he said. “Open your mouth.”  Eggsy did, his protest cut off by Harry wrapping the tie around his head, hands leaving slick marks on the dark blue fabric as he knotted it. “Now then. If you want me to stop, simply rap on the wall twice in a row. Ready?” Eggsy nodded frantically, and Harry chuckled, pressing up against him, hands now tight on his hips. “Good.”

Eggsy moaned as Harry pushed in, cockhead slowly stretching and slipping past his rim. “Gorgeous,” Harry muttered. “So bloody tight. Fucking hot.” He held Eggsy still, even as the boy bucked back trying to rush him. “In time, Eggsy. Learn patience.”  He chuckled at the muffled curses coming from the behind the tie, and thrust hard, bottoming out as Eggsy swore again. “Or not.” Harry set up a steady rhythm, Eggsy groaned as his cock filled him again and again. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, threading his fingers in Eggsy’s hair and tugging his head back.

“Mhmm,” Eggsy sighed, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure as Harry bit a mark into the side of his neck.

“You are _gagging_  for it,” Harry said, breath catching as Eggsy tightened around him. “Oh…” He pushed his hips faster, pressing them closer together. Eggsy moaned at the brush of Harry’s suit against his bare legs, moaned as Harry dropped a hand down to pull him off. “Not quite enough though, is it?” Harry asked, pulling out as Eggsy protested. He spun Eggsy around, lifting his legs around his waist as he held him against the wall. “Eggsy?”

Eggsy nodded to the change in position, and pulled him closer, wrapping one hand around Harry’s shoulders, the other reaching up to hold the lone window sill. Harry chuckled and pushed inside again, Eggsy groaning as he was filled once more. “Won’t be long,” Harry promised, fucking up into him hard as Eggsy held on tight.

Eggsy was panting and hard again by the time Harry’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm, Harry’s hair mussed from Eggsy’s grasping hands, glasses askew, and face sweating and flushed. Eggsy took his hand down, wrapping it around his cock as Harry rocked his hips up, once, twice, three times before burying his face in Eggsy’s chest to muffle his moan. Eggsy threw his head back at the heat pulsing inside him, his own cock jerking as he came, as he caught the mess in his hand and shirt tail.

Harry pulled out and Eggsy slid down carefully, legs shaky as he reached back to unknot the tie. “Christ, Harry,” he said breathlessly, tugging his shirt off and wiping his hand off. “Where did that come from?”

Harry, having tucked himself back into his trousers, just chuckled. “Did you really think you were the only one who was willing to have a quick shag in a bathroom?” he asked just as breathless, polishing the fog from his glasses. “Honestly, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shook his head, balling his shirt up and reaching for his jacket. “I’m gonna be sore.”

Harry shrugged, licking his lips as Eggsy pulled his jacket on, a hint of bare chest just showing. Eggsy grinned as he caught him looking, balling up his shirt to Harry’s look of disdain. “What? It’s covered in-”

“I’m more than aware of what it is covered in,” Harry said, plucking his tie from the sink where Eggsy had thrown it and rolling it up to place it in his pocket. “In any case, since you will be sore tomorrow, I was thinking of something.”

“Thinking?” Eggsy said, a sly grin forming as he let his eyes wander over Harry’s body.

“That if you’re so sore,” Harry continued, lips pursed as he turned to the sink to wash his hands, “then tomorrow, it’s my turn.”

Eggsy gave a dark chuckle, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. “I can do that,” he said, wrapping his arms around Harry to rinse his hands off.

“I expect you can,” Harry said, shaking off his hands and turning to crowd Eggsy against the wall once more. Eggsy grinned, leaning up for a kiss. They broke away after a moment, eyes dark and hungry. “The car is waiting,” Harry said, licking his lips.

“I’ll leave first, then?” Eggsy said, swallowing hard.

“I will,” Harry replied, moving toward the door. “Oh, and Eggsy?” he said, turning back, body half out of the doorway. “I do still owe you a proper spanking as you wished. Don’t forget.” He left then, a smirk on his face.

Eggsy stared after him, grin spreading over his face again. “Won’t fuckin’ forget that,” he said, straightening his jacket again as he walked out of the bathroom.

 ****  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> I blame [Sexxica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica) for everything and hope she enjoyed too.


End file.
